1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bread maker, and, more particularly, to a bread maker that can resist high temperatures and enhance heating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bread is food made from flour or meal mixed with yeast, water, salt, etc. The bread maker ingredients are kneaded, leavened, and baked. However, the process of making bread can be complicated and difficult for the average person to personally make bread at home.
Therefore, there has been developed a bread maker that allows a user to easily and conveniently make bread, which automatically performs a chain of processes, such as kneading, leavening, and baking.
Generally, a conventional bread maker includes a main body having an oven compartment, an oven accommodated in the oven compartment, a baking tray provided inside the oven, a door provided in the front of the main body to open and close the oven compartment, and a plurality of heaters to heat the inside of the oven.
However, in the conventional bread maker, an inner surface of the oven may become deformed and stained by the bread ingredients after baking because of the high temperature required to bake the bread. It is not easy to remove the hardened ingredients adhered to the inner surface of the oven.
Further, in the conventional bread maker, the heaters are horizontally positioned in upper and lower parts of both the door and the oven, respectively. The horizontal position of the upper heaters affects the efficiency of heating the baking tray because the upper heaters are relatively distant from the baking tray as compared to the lower heaters.